1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a source of inflation fluid for an inflatable vehicle occupant protection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inflator for inflating a side impact air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,475 discloses a side impact air bag system having an elongated gas generating unit. The gas generating unit includes a diffuser tube having axially opposite end portions received within a respective one of a pair of gas generating elements. Each of the gas generating elements includes a housing containing an ignitable gas generating material, such as cellulose nitrate. The gas generating material, upon ignition, produces an inflation gas, such as carbon monoxide. The inflation gas breaks a seal on the housing and flows into the diffuser tube. The inflation gas then fills and inflates an air bag so that it extends from a part on the side of a vehicle, such as a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,153 discloses an inflator for an air bag system. The inflator includes a container defining a closed chamber for storing an inflation fluid under pressure. An end of a charge chamber housing is threaded into an end of the container. The charge chamber contains an ignitable propellant material and a movable piston. Upon ignition of the ignitable material, the piston moves to break a closure located between the charge chamber housing and the container to enable inflation fluid to flow from the container through passages in the charge chamber housing and to an air bag. The gas from ignition of the propellant material also flows through a passage in the piston to heat the inflation fluid in the container.